


mother make me a bird

by ohmcgee



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, batman and robin eternal spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you’re still offering, I could use that drink now.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	mother make me a bird

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little missing scene from Batman and Robin Eternal.

“Hey,” Tim says, hands stuffed in his hoodie as Jason stands across from him, holding the door to his apartment half open. “If you’re still offering, I could use that drink now.”

Jason just nods and opens the door the rest of the way, hears Tim close it behind him as he heads toward the kitchen. “It’s a tradition, you know,” he says, grabbing a couple of glasses out of the cabinet and the bottle of whiskey from the top of the refrigerator.

“What’s that?” Tim asks, tugging his hoodie off over his head and Jason’s eyes drop to the fine, dark hairs below Tim’s navel when the t-shirt he has on underneath slides up with his hoodie. 

“Being let down by Dick Grayson,” Jason says and pours them each a glass, only filling Tim’s half way. “It’s like a rite of passage. You’re just not one of us until you kind of hate him a little bit.”

“I don’t hate him,” Tim says begrudgingly, raising the glass to his mouth and draining it in one swallow, reaching for the bottle to fill it again. 

“Yeah,” Jason says, throwing his own back. “That’s the worst part.”

 

: : :

 

“He thought I was _one_ of them,” Tim says loudly and angrily, shaking his finger in Jason’s face. “One of those…. _things_ , Jason. Just some fucked up creation. I’m his _brother._ ”

“Yeah,” Jason says. They’ve foregone glasses altogether now and have made their way to the couch in the living room, passing the bottle back and forth between them. “Probably thinks I’m one too.”

“Dunno how _that_ would work,” Tim waves the bottle around. “With the whole death thing.”

Jason snorts. “Death thing.”

“Sorry,” Tim says insincerely, handing him back the bottle. “I forget to have tact when I’m drunk, apparently.”

“Hate to break it to you, darlin’, but you never have tact,” Jason tells him, grinning. “It’s fine. I like it.”

“Like what?” Tim asks and Jason shrugs, tips the bottle back and says fuck it.

“You,” he says, nudging Tim’s leg with the toe of his boot. “Like this. You’re always so fuckin’ uptight. Get a little booze in you and you act like an actual person.”

He realizes what he’s said as soon as it’s out of his mouth, but can’t take it back before Tim’s scowling at him, anger and hurt and maybe even a little bit of fear flashing behind his eyes. 

“I’m a person,” Tim says, frighteningly calm. “I _am._ ”

“Fuck,” Jason says, scrubbing a hand over his face. “I didn’t mean --”

Tim cuts him off by leaning forward and pressing his mouth to Jason’s, by winding his fingers in Jason’s hair and kissing him hard and wet, with a kind of hunger that Jason’s all too familiar with. 

“I just,” Tim says, panting against his mouth, breathing the same air as him, half in Jason’s lap with the bottle of whiskey tipped over on the floor next to Jason’s feet. “I need --”

“I know,” Jason says, touching the side of Tim’s face. “I know what you need.”

 

: : :

 

Jason doesn’t really waste any time of foreplay, it’s not what Tim needs right now. He needs to feel alive, feel _real_. He needs for it to hurt a little, to be put on his knees and hear the wet sounds of skin slapping against skin, for Jason to fuck him hard and fast, his nails biting into Tim’s hips until Tim screams into his pillow and comes, pulling Jason right along with him. 

Jason lays there for the longest time afterward, just trying to catch his breath, goes to the bathroom to clean up and then comes back to bed, pulling the comforter over both of them, putting his mouth on the pear shaped birthmark on Tim’s shoulder. 

“I should go,” Tim sighs. “After all, I might be some genetically designed sleeper agent.”

“Uh huh,” Jason says, more interested in tasting the salt on the back of Tim’s neck.

“I’m serious,” Tim says, goosebumps breaking out up and down his skin when Jason drags his teeth over his ear. “I might try to kill you in your sleep.”

“Good thing I keep a gun under my pillow then,” Jason says. 

“You would, right?” Tim says, shifting around until he can look Jason in the eye. “If I attacked you, you’d put me down, right?”

Jason rolls his eyes and pushes Tim back over on his side, get his arm back around him, splays his hand out over Tim’s chest, pressing his fingertips against the beat of his heart.

“Course I would,” he lies.


End file.
